


Cut the damn wire!

by QueenyClairey



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Colleagues to Lovers, Day 2, Explosions, M/M, Whumptober, alec and magnus finally get together, ambiguous ending, but the ending is unknown, no official deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Day 2 Whumptober: ExplosionsA tiny little thing...Sorry, the ending is ambiguous!





	Cut the damn wire!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kbl55429](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/gifts).

> For the fastest reader on ao3!

“Stop arguing with me and cut the damn blue wire, Magnus!”

“Alexander!” Magnus said, gritting his teeth so it came out like a hiss, “I am not going to cut the damn blue wire! I need to cut the green one!”

“No!” Alec roared, hand flying to his sweaty forehead in frustration. 

The countdown read 5:01 and was ticking down steadily and neither he nor Magnus actually knew what they were doing. 

In his ear, Izzy was hissing instructions, trying to keep him calm as he rattled them out at his colleague. His colleague who was ignoring almost every word he said in favour of listening to the guy in _his_ ear, Ragnor or something. 

“Look, Izzy is the best at this, Magnus, so will you bloody listen! We have,” he checked the countdown again, “Less than 4 minutes to solve this, otherwise...well, I don’t want to think about the consequences cos they ain’t going to be pretty. I’ve never had the desire to see the inside of someone else’s brain…”

“Alexander! Will you stop with the pessimism already? I know what I’m doing. No, scratch that, Ragnor knows what he’s doing and we are going to be fine!”

They were not fine. 

It turned out that Magnus’ reassurances were empty promises. Between the four of them, they did not manage to solve the problem, so the pair of them ended up, with thirty seconds to spare trying to build a barricade to keep them as safe as possible from the explosion that was about to happen in their office.

Their office that they were locked inside with no way out since the windows were reinforced glass to protect them, ironically, from bullets. 

As they cowered behind a pile of furniture, hastily thrown together, Magnus laced his fingers with Alec’s and pulled him close. 

“Alexander,” he whispered, “I’m sorry I never said this before, I did mean to, but you know life got in the way and we were always fighting about stupid things and…”

“Shut up!” Alex said, causing Magnus to fall silent. “It’s taking you too long to tell me you like me. Now kiss me!”

When the bomb went off, they were in a heated embrace, Alec’s long, muscled body, pressing Magnus into the carpet. He had angled himself to try and protect Magnus from as much of the blast as possible and was enthusiastically sucking on his tongue.

When the bomb went off, Magnus had his muscles tensed, ready to flip Alec over so he would be on the top and could take the brunt of the explosion.

When the world exploded around them, they were both trying to keep the other safe.

**Author's Note:**

> @ClaireyCookey
> 
> eep!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
